The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
One area where consumer demand has rapidly increased involves place exploration services, that is, mapping application services that allow a user to visualize a location on a map displayed on her mobile device. Generally the images and videos that are captured to provide the visualization originate from satellite imagery or from video/still cameras mounted on a vehicle that is driven through the location. In this way, the vehicle may quickly traverse a large area snapping photographs or capturing video to use in the place exploration service. Because the vehicle moves so quickly through any given area, a very small amount, if any, of audio data related to a particular location may be captured. This small amount of audio data is not sufficient to generate an audible representation of any location along the vehicle's path. Furthermore, it may not be economically feasible to adjust the process for capturing video to allow the vehicle to capture large amounts (e.g., long clips) of representative audio data at each location on the map.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for generating an audio summary representing a location on a place exploration service in an efficient and cost-effective manner.